Tomorrow Never Lies
by Impassive sky
Summary: AU Parents don't expect much from their children. They just want them to be safe, protected and free from trouble. It was hard to face the facts but it made him even more determined to help his family. Driven in poverty, there are trials and obstacles to be overcome. Is he strong enough to face it alone? Or will he need a helping hand on his way. Remember, you are not alone.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.**

_**Summary:**_

_**Parents don't expect much from their children. They just want them to be safe, protected and free from trouble. It was hard to face the facts but… it made him even more determined to help his family. Driven in poverty, there are trials and obstacles to be overcome. Is he strong enough to face it alone? Or will he need a helping hand on his way. Remember, you are not alone. We are here for you, always. **_

**AN: Hey guys! Here's my second cardfight vanguard fic and it's completely the exact opposite of my first fic. Anyways, I would like to thank my friend (truth and tragedies) for editing this chapter. ^_^ **

**Friendly reminders to everyone, some of the characters are ooc due to the development of the plot so I'll appreciate it if none of you won't be complaining about it because as the summary says, THIS IS AU (no offense). Feel free to point out and correct mistakes. Now,**

**On to the story! Enjoy! **

**Prologue**

Parents don't expect much from their children. They just want them to be safe, protected and free from trouble. These were the facts. _Reality._ Reality bestowed upon them since the beginning.

'_You have no choice.'_

.

.

.

.

.

Ever since he was a child, he always loved the sweet interactions of his family. Back then his parent's weren't so busy. His little sister would play with him every afternoon in a short game of tag or hide and seek. His mother would cook her delicious meals and his father would help them in doing their home works.

He could honestly say, those were the best moments he could remember and he cherished it deeply in his heart. At that time, it was a known fact that those emotions or feelings emanating from his family were warmth, care, genuine happiness and most of all… _love_.

He prayed it would always stay like this forever. However, peace isn't meant to last. The wide grins, the laughter echoing from their house, everything seemed so perfect, _too_ perfect… for it to be destroyed. It almost seemed like a grave sin.

You can say that _everything_ was inevitable.

From the beginning, there was no way of changing it. It was too late. Even when his little sister was sobbing and murmuring on his lap, his father's presence on their cozy home slowly came to a stop, he never stopped in believing in the day his father would once again join them in their warm comfortable home.

Sadly, that day never get any _closer._

He constantly reminded himself that they'll be fine, it's definitely not the time for them to be depressed. If having a strong front was the only way of repairing their broken bonds, then he'll continue to smile and protect his family. Each and every one of them were making the effort, trying their best. No one wants to give up because doing so would make life meaningless.

Progressing in his elementary school, he noticed that he was often bullied. No one tries to help him, fearing that they'll be involved, not even his teachers. So, he decides to keep it to himself.

As time passed by, he came to accept that he was a burden. After all, who wants to keep a _burden?_ Even so, he won't give up. One day, the results will come. Slowly, making sure of it, he will follow the path he took to which it connects. As long as he stands, all he had to do was to make the best of it, improve, and try hard because he doesn't want to regret it later.

As he tried to associate with the other students, eventually they would disregard him as nothing more than a lousy (forgotten) presence. They seem to find his timid, shy and silent responses to be an annoyance (eye sore). After those countless incidents, he had been spending more time at home helping his little sister and secretly reading some of the books his father kept in his old room (careful not to be caught by his mother). He was horribly lonely and he knew how painful the feeling was but its better this way. He told himself. Yes, it's better this way…

Or was it?

He entered Hitsue Middle school with the goal of searching for his answers. Vagueness and countless possibilities were overflowing but he won't give up, not ever. A spark of determination flickers on his deep blue ocean eyes, unwavering strength and will. No sooner than later, he finds his answer and the answer that will forever change his life. One trouble after the other, when will this rotten luck stop? At the road where the scattered sound of footsteps and desperate pleas, he drops his school bag producing a soft 'thump' on the ground. With his widened eyes, he felt nauseous as his chest constricted. Why…

How can this be happening?

.

.

.

.

.

Snow falls down on the sidewalks and busy streets of Tokyo. A lone boy stood on the middle of a park with a blank expression. The cold winter air prickling against his face, exhaling, he watches the puff of mist escaping from his lips. He slowly raises the palm of his hand as a snow flake falls and melts. He blinks once and looks up at the darkening sky. A pair of dull blue orbs merely stares and a lone tear falls down from the corner of his right eye.

.

.

.

'You liar.'

.

.

.

The cold harsh wind of that day now blows deeply on the wounds of his heart.

"_**I want to know for what reason I've been searching. Was it false hope?—**_

_**I will never forget this pain."**_

**AN: Comments? Suggestions? I'm sorry for the vagueness of the prologue but rest assured I'll soon reveal the truth on the**_** later**_** chapters. As for the pairings, we'll see… since I intend to focus mainly on the development of their friendship/bonds, pasts and maybe their families… (This story may take a **_**while**_** to be completed maybe around 20-30 chapters). For those who are waiting for the update on ****Living in a normal life****, please be patient. That is all.**

**Ja Ne**

**Drop a review**

**-Impassive Sky**


End file.
